


Light of Her Life

by WritingCoffeeAddiction



Series: Drabbles & One-shots [23]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/WritingCoffeeAddiction
Summary: Nicky Nichols never used to care for Valentine's Day or the hustle and bustle that went along with it. Until she met the woman of her dreams, Lorna Morello. Lorna/Nicky. (Very Fluffy).





	Light of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story.
> 
> Author's Note: I guess I was in the mood to write a little Valentine's Day one-shot. Not a big fan of the holiday but I love to write stories about it. Especially when it comes to Lorna/Nicky. Just a little fluffy, romantic story. Please feel free to review. I love and cherish those so much. It's nice to know what people think. Thanks. Enjoy.

_Light of Her Life_

The cold, snowy, month of February brought the one holiday a year that Nicky couldn't wait to be over with. Valentine's Day. Oh, how she loathed the forsaken holiday. The hustle and bustle of having to make one night so special and just so wasn't something she'd ever abided by. To see everyone she knew worrying and stressing over the day made her eyes roll back into her head. A holiday she would never have the capability of ever wrapping her head around. That was until a petite brunette angel appeared in her life. A young Italian woman who fantasized on a regular basis of romance. The complete opposite of herself—someone she never imagined herself to be with, let alone love in a way she'd never loved anyone else before.

This February, however, was different. She didn't dread it the way she did in years past. And that made her come to the conclusion that it wasn't the day she hated but the fact that she had no one to spend it with for so long like many of her friends did. Having met and, almost instantly, fallen in love with her roommate—Lorna Morello—just last fall, she looked forward to the day dedicated to love. A day she vowed to make special for her petite Italian lover.

The Friday before Valentine's Nicky found herself browsing the aisles of meticulously sorted Hallmark cards. She looked through a few of them before coming across the perfect one. A smile spread across her face as she read over what it said—it fit her love for Lorna so beautifully, she thought. She picked a pink envelop up from the shelf behind it and placed both in her shopping cart. She continued on through the small supermarket and stopped when she found a row full of assorted chocolate candies neatly packed into heart-shaped boxes. Her smile grew as she went on the hunt for the perfect one.

* * *

A half-hour later and she loaded the trunk of her car with bagsful of presents for her beloved brunette. She had to shake her head at her actions. A holiday, just last year, she used to loathe was now one she went overboard for. She knew her mother would get a kick out of hearing about this new revelation. She quickly got into the vehicle and took off, in direction of her mother's little bakery shop down the road from she and Lorna's place.

Nicky arrived in front of the building, cut the ignition, and walked inside. The smell of sweets immediately caught the attention of her nose. She inhaled happily. "Smells like Valentine's Day in here, ma," she stated, making her way over to the sales counter to greet the very Russian baker. A smile took form on her face at the sight of her highly festive, heart-covered, apron.

"That's because I'm making my famous Valentine's Day sugar cookies. Made some new designs this year on the hearts, Gloria helped with that. You wanna take some home for you and Lorna? I know how much she loves this holiday," Red offered, reaching onto one of the trays to grab a handful of the freshly baked treat.

She held one up to show her daughter, pointing at the icing with a smile. "What do you think, Nicky? Isn't that pretty?"

Nodding, Nicky gave a light chuckle. "It's cute, ma. I know Lorna will gush over it and won't eat it because ' _it's just too pretty'_. Thanks; I did come here to get a special desert to bring home—this is a perfect. She loves sugar cookies and, shit, so do I."

Red laughed as well while bagging up a dozen of the cookies. She handed it over to Nicky. "You girls have anything special planned for tonight? Gloria and I are going out to that new restaurant down in the city if you two wanna join, we'd be more than happy."

"As kind as that offer is, ma, I think we're just gonna have a nice dinner at home and watch a movie together. You two enjoy, though."

The Russian woman gave a shrug and walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup. She looked back at her daughter and arched an eyebrow, "You want a cuppa coffee?" Seeing the other nod, she grabbed a recyclable cup from the pile beside the pot. She grabbed the glass coffee vessel and poured the dark liquid into it.

Nicky smiled and took it gratefully. "Thanks, ma. I just spent the past hour shopping—I've earned this damn coffee."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Red tilted her head with intrigued eyes. "You shopping? That's not something you often do. What were you shopping for, huh? Could it be for a certain someone?"

"Yeah, yeah." Nicky playfully rolled her eyes. "I was out getting some gifts for Lorna. I know she loves this day…and I love her. So I got her a sappy little card and some chocolates. She'll be a puddle of mush, I'm sure. A sensitive soul."

Red picked her mug up and sipped slowly. She shook her head with a small smirk. "My little girl's turning into a mush-ball. How ironic. You used to be a Grinch on Valentine's Day. And here you are trying to make it perfect for your girlfriend. I couldn't be happier to hear this. I bet she's doing the same thing."

The conversation came to a halt when the entrance door swung open and in came a middle-aged Hispanic woman, two very full bags in her arms.

"What on Earth do you have in there, Gloria? The shop is stocked full of everything right now."

Placing the bags on top of the counter, the short-haired brunette nodded knowingly. She turned to smile warmly at her partner. "It's not for the bakery, Red, it's for our new house. The realtor just called and said we got it. So, I went and bought a few things to break it in with."

The Russian baker momentarily froze in her spot. She turned to stare intently over at her wife, taking in the genuine excitement that showed on her face. That was when she knew it was real. A large grin quickly formed on her face, she threw her arms ecstatically around the woman she loved. "Oh, that's amazing news! What a fantastic Valentine's Day gift, isn't it?"

Gloria nodded her agreement and took the other woman's face into her hands. She inched hers closer until their lips were touching, guiding them together in a long and sweet kiss. "It's perfect. We finally can live together under one roof and enjoy being empty nesters."

Nicky watched the two with a kind smile, she held firmly onto her coffee and began walking back to the door. But before she left, she turned to stare at the two women and said, "Congrats on the house. I'm headin' out. Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

When she finally returned to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, she took out all the bags from the trunk and made her way to the elevators. The entire five seconds she spent on it, she thought of the evening ahead of her. Of how she planned to make it the most special Valentine's for her lover she'd ever celebrated. And did she know exactly how to do just that. A grin appeared on her face. She got off at her floor and took the few steps that it took to get to their place. She stood in front of the door a few moments, preparing herself.

She finally got her key out, placing it inside the keyhole, and twisted until the door swung open. The sight before her had her eyes almost well-up. She caught glimpse of her girlfriend's grabbing a tray of baked ziti from the oven and placing it on the beautifully set dining room table for two. Quietly, she walked in and set her bags of gifts down on the floor beside the table and went over to the very focused Lorna. Her arms gently encircled around the petite woman.

"I see you've been busy while I was gone, yeah? It looks beautiful, sweetie. And smells like a damn Italian restaurant in here," Nicky murmured softly before locking their lips together in a long-awaited kiss.

Having those familiar, loving, arms around her made an affectionate grin form on her porcelain face. She wrapped her own arms lovingly around the taller woman's neck and cuddled closer to the warmth that radiated from her. "I wanted to do somethin' special for ya, hon. I want you to know how much I love you. But ya got home a little early—I was gonna change into this fancy dress I bought just for today. But you already saw me in this. Now I can't surprise you."

The way Lorna's bottom lip curved into a frown had Nicky's heart flutter with adoration. She couldn't help but chuckle at the pure adorability that shined through the brunette's actions. She pulled her closer and gave another soft peck to her lips. "You're too sweet, kid. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. But I'm definitely not complaining, I love your cooking," she informed her with a grin.

She stroked a hand tenderly through brown waves of hair. "Aw, don't worry about it. You can still wear the dress if ya want—it's okay. I'll be surprised, my love."

Lorna quickly perked up at that and nodded profusely. She squeezed Nicky tightly before releasing her and taking off down the hall to their bedroom.

Watching her lover, Nicky couldn't stop herself from stifling a small laugh. That girl was too much, she thought. But, god, she wouldn't have her any other way, she knew. Lorna was the light of her life. No one had the ability to make her heart melt the way that woman did—no one could make her eyes roll into the back of her head and want to take her into her arms forever all at once like Lorna regularly did. Lorna had her wrapped around her finger like no one ever before.

When the brunette finally returned, she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her mouth gaped open in awe. The dress suited Lorna's bubbly personality stunningly with it's red and pink sparkled lower half and heart-shaped top piece. She shook her head in disbelief. "God, Lorna…do ya know just how gorgeous you are? I could stare at you all day. What a beauty," she murmured softly, getting up from the chair and going over to her girlfriend. Her arms found their way back around her with ease.

"You're absolutely perfect, doll. I love you."

Such affectionate words had a fresh batch of tears come streaming down Lorna's cheeks. She reached up to cup her hands softly around the other's face and slowly stroked her lips over hers. "I love you too, honey. More than anything.  _You're_  the perfect one. You love me in a way no one's ever had. And, and you—you accept me for who I am, Nicky, you're never embarrassed having me around. And that makes me love you even more. Will ya be my Valentine?"

Nicky felt her own eyes slightly water. She pulled the shorter woman even closer, cuddling her head against hers. She brushed her hands gently along Lorna's upper back. "I love you in the way that you should be loved. That's what love is, Lorna, loving and accepting each other. There's nothing about you that I wouldn't love or accept. You're a special woman, baby. There's no reason in hell I'd ever be embarrassed to have an angel like you around me. Of course I'll be your Valentine as long as you're mine?"

"Forever and always, hon," was Lorna's soft response.

A grin appeared on Nicky's face as she bent down to stroke a warm kiss over the brunette's bright red lips. "Forever and always—I love the sound a that, doll-face."

She reluctantly released her girlfriend and gestured at the food-covered table. "As much as I love kissing and cuddling you, I think we should sit and enjoy this meal you slaved over before it gets cold. Don't ya think? We can resume our love festivities after…for dessert?"

Lorna nodded with a little smirk. "Sounds like a plan, hon." She sat at the spot across from her lover and grabbed the bottle of wine that sat in the middle of the table to pour into both of their glasses. "I picked this up at the liquor store yesterday, it's some kinda chocolate flavored wine—figured it's perfect for Valentine's Day. Isn't it?"

Reaching a hand over to place on her cheek, Nicky bobbed her head up and down. She smiled compassionately across at the woman she adored. "Of course, baby. Chocolate and Valentine's Day are like the two of us. Made for each other."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. We are made for each other—we're soul-mates." Lorna picked up her wine glass and took a decent sip. The smile on her face grew. "Taste it, hon. It's like eating a chocolate bar."

Nicky laughed and did exactly that. She nodded. "Yeah, it does taste pretty good. Ya did great, kid. Now, let's get to the food. This pasta looks heavenly. And smells phenomenal."

Giggling lightly, Lorna raised a playful eyebrow and took a hold of the serving spoon. She pealed off the clingwrap from the pan, steam immediately coming up and momentarily blinding her. When it went away, she dug the spoon into the pan and grabbed a generous helping of baked ziti to place on her girlfriend's plate. She repeated the motion for herself.

Rubbing her hands together hungrily, Nicky quickly picked up her fork from the napkin. She used it to get a few pieces of pasta onto it and brought it to her mouth for a heavily desired bite. The taste was divine, she deemed. Taste-buds sang in joy. "Absolutely delicious, Lorna. Makes me wish I had an Italian mom growing up…just for the amazing home-cooking. I'm glad I have you for my girlfriend, though. You're amazing."

Lorna took a small bite of her own and shrugged with a slight laugh. "Ah, so ya just love me for my cooking?"

"Aw, no, baby I love you and your cooking. There's way too many reasons I love you."

"Oh, hon, I was messin' with ya. You've really turned into a sensitive Sally, ya know?"

Nicky shook her head with a smirk. "I guess my mush-ball of a girlfriend has rubbed off on me, yeah?"

* * *

Dinner went by slowly with small talk in between bites of food and sips of wine. Nicky decided to go forth with her plan right after they finished their meal. She couldn't wait to ask Lorna the very important question she'd been pondering over for the past couple of months. After she helped clearing the table, she took Lorna into the living room and sat her on the couch. She had to build up to that special inquiry, she deemed.

She brought the bags of gifts in, deciding to give those to her before diving into her plan.

Lorna looked at Nicky intently when she placed the bags onto her lap. "What is all this, hon?" Eyebrows arched curiously over her brown orbs. They felt rather heavy, she realized, nearly imprinting into her bones.

"Open them up and see, baby," Nicky murmured, sitting down on the cushion beside her. She snaked an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. A kiss she pressed over her head.

The brunette carefully and cautiously opened the gifts up, already starting to feel her eyes water-up. She took out a beautifully put-together heart-shaped box of chocolates, a heart necklace, a cat stuffed animal, and a card. She sniffled, using her arm to wipe at her tears. Her head instinctively leaned over to rest on Nicky's shoulder. She neatly opened the envelop and delicately took the card out. When she read what was inside, the tears flowed heavily from her orbs.

"Nicky," she whispered, sitting up and reaching her hands to frame around her face. "Oh, Nicky. You're the sweetest thing ever, thank you. I love you so much. You're the best Valentine's day gift I could ever receive but everything here…I love it all, especially the little cat. I've always wanted a cat, I'll take a stuffed one. I wish I woulda known ya were going all out like this…I just got ya a couple small things. Nothing compared to this. I'm so sorry, I'll take you out tomorrow and you can buy whatever—"

Nicky smashed her lips hotly over Lorna's to stop her from rambling. Her thumb pressed softly against the flesh of her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. "Baby, please don't worry about that. I'll love whatever ya got me because you were sweet enough to think of me. That's all that matters, pretty girl. It's not about how much we spent. Or how much we did or didn't get each other. I'm gonna use your own words against you—Having you is my gift, Lorna baby. Being able to love you and take care of you is all I need."

Sniffling, Lorna brushed their lips together while running her hands up and down the other's face. She released it and held a finger up. "I'll be right back," she whispered, leaving the room to get the gift that she had hidden in their bedroom under the bed.

A moment later she returned and handed it to the redhead. "I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, my sweetheart."

Nicky smiled compassionately up at her before pulling her gently back down on the couch. She carefully took the card from the gift-bag and read it meticulously. "How sweet you are, doll. You're always showering me with compliments. I love you more," her voice no louder than a whisper above Lorna's ear. She gently set aside the card and took out the first little gift. A mini box of caramels, she grinned and looked over at the brunette softly. She took out the last gift—a rectangular box that informed her it was some form of jewelry. With tender hands, she lifted the lid off and stared down at the necklace in astonishment. Her finger stroked it gently. A miniature key hung from the shiny chain— _the key to my heart_ , it read in small print underneath. 

"This is beautiful, baby. Thank you. You're too precious," she murmured, taking the necklace out completely and putting around her neck. She wrapped her arms protectively around Lorna, cuddling her up on her chest. "My beautiful Valentine. Happy Valentine's Day."

But before she said anything else, she gently released her arms from the other and got up off the couch. Valentine's wasn't over yet, she still had one more thing to do. She slowly bent down on one knee. Her eyes glistened as they stared directly ahead into Lorna's. A large smile glowed on her face. She reached into her shirt's pocket and took out a small little box. She held it out, close to the brunette's face, and gradually opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

"Lorna Antonette Morello, will ya marry me and be my permanent Valentine?"

Her mouth gaped open in both shock and bliss, Lorna nodded her head abundantly. "Yes, Nicky, yes," she squealed as tears continued to pour from her orbs. She jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around Nicky. "I love you. There's nothing more I want than to spend eternity with you. This, this, is the absolute perfect and most romantic Valentine's day ever, honey. And that's all thanks to you. Thank you."

Nicky smiled, lifting Lorna's chin tenderly to peck her sweetly on the lips. "Let's go celebrate our engagement in bed, what do ya say? A nice, long, night of love-making sound good to you, doll baby?

"It sounds like a beautiful way to end the best Valentine's Day ever," the brunette gushed, following behind her to their bedroom. This was a Valentine's Day she'd never forget.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the two engaged lovers finally took a break from their escapades. Nicky lay bare under the sheets, her arms wrapped snug around Lorna's bare waist. She pressed her lips warmly atop her head and smiled lovingly down at her. "That was an amazing way to end the holiday, yeah?"

Lorna, her head snuggled onto the taller woman's warm and bare chest, looked up at her and nodded. Nothing was better than spending an evening making love to the woman she adored more than anyone in the whole world. She poked her fingers softly around the bare flesh of her lover. "A hundred times yes," she murmured warmly, breath trickling against her body.

"I can't believe ya proposed to me on today of all days. I always dreamt about something like this…but my sister always said that only happened in fairy-tales."

Nicky tilted her head and let her eyes peer affectionately down at the brunette. She pulled her closer, hugging her snugly. "Well, you can tell her that she can shove that comment right back where it came from," she joked, letting her hands play tenderly in Lorna's messy waves of hair. Her expression softened as she gazed into the eyes of her lover. "I was planning on proposing to ya today for a while, doll. I knew it would make it that more special of a day so I just had to. You deserve all the best, my baby."

Snuggling closer to her body, Lorna sighed contently. She wormed her way up so that her head rested in between Nicky's neck and chest, a spot that kept her the warmest, and looked up at her with a half-smile. "My sweetheart," she whispered softly, eyes slowly drooping. "Hmmm. Hon, can ya grab the sheet? I'm a little chilly."

"Aww, my baby's cold? Shoulda said something sooner," Nicky murmured, wrapping her arms even tighter around her fiancée's shivering body. She carefully reached a hand down to take a hold of the sheet and pulled it up to cover the both of them in. Her lips pecked a delicate kiss to Lorna's head. "You're tired, yeah? It's okay; close your eyes and sleep. I love you, doll baby. Happy Valentine's Day."

The brunette smiled as her eyes slowly shut. She cuddled deeper against her lover's warm body. "Happy Valentine's Day, honey. I love you."


End file.
